The Words That I Can't Find
by XloveXconquersXallX
Summary: "Hermione Granger is    "- Draco's views on Hermione at different points in the series. Based on the song "She  for Liz  " by Parachute. ONE-SHOT.


The Words That I Can't Find

A Draco/Hermione Fanfiction based on the song "She (for Liz)" by Parachute

**(A/N- I just wanted to mention that this is my first story. It's not the greatest fanfic of all time, but i hope you like it!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not Harry Potter. Not the song. **

**This story is dedicated to pen7sword. I love you! **

**She has no problem with secrets  
>She knows how to keep them<br>She never felt the need to let them show**

"_Crucio!_" Her screams of agony filled the room.

"Where did you get this sword?" Bellatrix asked again.

"We found it! PLEASE!" Granger begged. It broke my heart seeing her tortured by my aunt Bellatrix, in my own manor.

"You're lying, you filthy mudblood! Tell me the truth! Where did you get it?" She screamed as the torture curse hit her again.

"PLEASE! We found it! It's a copy! PLEASE STOP!"

It was a good attempt, but I knew she was lying.

**And I've had no trouble with speaking  
>Or trusting my instincts<br>That maybe this is one that I should know**

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy_ their way in," she said sharply. "They got in on pure talent."

_Who was she to say that to me, a Malfoy! Granger should know her place if I'm the one to teach her._

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood!" _That'll show her not to mess with Draco Malfoy!_

Though, I certainly didn't count on being viciously attacked by those redheaded weasels.

**But as I'm waiting there  
>The devil on my shoulder stares<br>Laughing that the one thing I can't get  
>Is what I need<strong>

My father is one of the wealthiest purebloods in the wizarding world. I could buy anything in the world!

But seeing Granger all these years made me realize that all the gold in the world couldn't get me what I desperately needed.

_Her._

**She, She is the words that I can't find  
>How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive<strong>

There isn't a single word in my vocabulary that can honestly describe Granger the way I see her. I can only hope that one day; I will find one that can express all my feelings for in a single word.

It pains me to know that everything she does kills me bit by bit, and yet when I'm with her, I've never felt so alive.

**And I couldn't speak  
>I couldn't breathe to save my life<br>All of my chances swim like sinking ships  
>This time it's it<br>I'll drown or make her mine**

And then she did the thing I would have never expected her to do. She punched me.

I couldn't breathe. I felt as though I had been hit with a stunning spell. It took a moment to realize what had just happened. _Mudblood Granger_ had just physically assaulted me! Granger looked horrified at what she had just done. Even Potter and Weasley were in shock. I should hex her into next year for what she'd done! I could get her back, now, while she was still frozen. But one look at her seemingly petrified face, and I lose whatever "Gryffindor courage" I had in my Slytherin soul. I couldn't do that to her, so I ran.

**My vocal chords have been fighting  
>My mouth likes to spite me<br>It never says the words that come to mind**

Verbal battles with Granger are like fights with a Blast Ended Skrewt. You never know what they're going to do next. You didn't know whether it would burn, bite, or sting you, or if it would hide behind its unbreakable armor. My intelligent remarks were never even close to her cleverly cunning retorts. She was always a challenge.

**I brought a stick to a gun fight  
>And I'm stuck with my tongue tied<br>I run but I can't hide what's always there is**

This was it. This was the final battle, and the wands were out. To any outsider, it must've seemed like we were waving around useless branches instead of using some fancy non-magical killing machine that could only do half the damage our wands could. That's because we're no muggles. The Dark Lord was ready to kill Potter and end this once and for all. I'd do anything to fight on the "Light side," any reasonable person would know that they would win in the end. But that wasn't the only reason. I wanted to fight alongside _her_. The Dark Lord addressed me and tore me from my thoughts. "It doesn't matter that these were your old classmates, you are to kill anyone that stands in our way. Is that clear?" How I desperately I wanted to speak out and defy him like Granger and Potter, even Weasley, could. But I lost my voice, like always, and could only nod my head. I've always run from my problems, but I know I can't hide forever.

**She, She is the words that I can't find  
>How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive<strong>

"Though if his grades don't pick up," said Lucius Malfoy coldly," that may indeed be all he is fit for-"

"It's not my fault," I defended quickly. I know I would be the best if it weren't for _her_. "The teachers all have favorites, that Hermione Granger-" That's all I can call her. I can't imagine a word that says how amazing she is. She's killing me inside, but she's the only thing that keeps me sane, keeps me alive.

**And I couldn't speak  
>I couldn't breathe to save my life<br>All of my chances swim like sinking ships  
>This time it's it<br>I'll drown or make her mine**

That time I saw her at the Yule Ball, she made me speechless. Everyone was gaping at her. I could definitely see why. She was beautiful. She took my breath away. I thought this was my chance, until I spotted that Durmstrang buffoon on her arm, Viktor Krum. I'd do anything to be in his place right now.

**I can see these things I'd do  
>But never seem to follow through<br>She, She is the words that I can't find  
>How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive<strong>

All those things I should've done weigh down on my shoulders like deadweights. The few that I'll regret the most were all the times I should've told her, but I didn't. Would my life turn out differently if I had? That was a stupid question. _Of course it would. _

**She, She is the words that I can't find  
>How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive<br>And I couldn't speak  
>I couldn't breathe to save my life<br>All of my chances swim like sinking ships  
>This time it's it<br>I'll drown or make her mine**

_Hogsmeade weekend! Who am I going to take? _Lost in my thoughts, I ran into someone, sending their books flying everywhere.

"Watch where you're go- Granger?"

"Malfoy?"

"I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you pick these up!"

"Are you ill?" Granger asked, concerned.

"What? Why would you think I'm ill?" I questioned.

"I just never thought I'd hear the Slytherin Prince apologize, Malfoy." She replied with an innocent smile.

"Well not everything is as it seems, princess." I sneered.

"Ferret-face."

"Know-it-all."

"Arrogant prat."

"Bushy haired beaver."

"Conceited, egotistical, nars-"

I cut her off by capturing her lips with mine. We were both smiling when we pulled away.

"Hogsmeade this weekend?" I asked lightly, already knowing the answer.

"Sounds fantastic."

**I couldn't speak  
>I couldn't breathe to save my life<br>All of my chances swim like sinking ships  
>This time it's it<br>I'll drown or make her mine**

That one word made me the happiest wizard alive. _Hermione Granger is _. _If you told me to fill in the blank with only one word, I'd have that one magical word. Granger has always been and forever will be. _Mine._


End file.
